Powrót
by Seirin
Summary: W ostatnich przebłyskach świadomości wypowiedziała życzenie, na które mogła sobie pozwolić dopiero tuż przed końcem swojego życia. Chciała go spotkać raz jeszcze. W innym miejscu, w innym czasie. Pozbawionym lęku i śmierci. Los spełnia jej pragnienie w okrutny sposób. Ponowne spotkanie jest obarczone ogromnym kosztem. Groza sprzed 2000 lat powoli budzi się ze snu... AU
1. Prolog: Szept Murów

Prolog

_Szept Murów_

Ogromny, majestatyczny Mur wyglądał na tle zasnutego ciężkimi, kłębiastymi chmurami nieba jeszcze groźniej niż zazwyczaj. Hanji nie raz zastanawiała się, jak tak monumentalna konstrukcja mogła powstać aż 2000 lat temu. Była to jednak jedna z wielu zagadek, których rozwiązania nie znała. Właśnie z tego powodu zdecydowała się na karierę naukowca, aby przy swoim wiecznym głodzie wiedzy, móc rzucić się w rwący nurt poszukiwań odpowiedzi na nieskończone pytania. Będąc na drugim roku doktoratu z biochemii i genetyki, miała możliwość brania udziału w przeróżnych projektach. Do każdego tematu młoda kobieta podchodziła z identycznym entuzjazmem. Poświęcała cały swój czas i energię, aby opracowywać nowoczesne leki, badać nowe, nieznane białka i organizmy, rozwiewać wątpliwości przy najnowszych osiągnięciach nauki. Tak się przynajmniej działo do czasu, kiedy po raz pierwszy ujrzała Mur.

Maria, Rose, Sina. Tak nazywano trzy zabytkowe budowle, których tajemnicy nie mogły rozwiązać nawet największe autorytety współczesnej nauki. Nikt nie wiedział, jak i, przede wszystkim, dlaczego powstały trzy, liczące setki kilometrów, mury w okolicach Shiganshiny, Stohess, Utopii oraz Mitras. Co ciekawe, pomimo upływu ponad dwóch tysięcy lat Mury były w stanie niemal nienaruszonym. Wyjątek stanowiły nieregularne przerwy w ich ciągłej strukturze pozwalające władzom na wybudowanie sieci dróg bez ingerencji Instytutu Dziedzictwa i Zabytków. Oczywiście, archeolodzy nie potrafili wyjaśnić, czemu w konstrukcjach, mogących przetrwać ponad dwa milenia bez większego uszczerbku, pojawiały się dziury. Nawet tworzywa, z jakiego wykonano liczące 50 metrów zapory, nie dało się określić w sposób jednoznaczny, gdyż nie przypominało ono żadnego ze znanych surowców. Gdy Hanji Zoe po raz pierwszy przybyła do Shiganshiny w odwiedziny do swojej koleżanki ze studiów, nie mogła się opanować i natychmiast pobrała kilka próbek, nie przejmując się ostrzeżeniami Ilse, że za dokonanie takiego czynu bez odpowiedniego zezwolenia groziła ogromna grzywna. W taki sposób narodziła się nowa obsesja młodej kobiety. Bez chwili wahania poświęcała cały wolny czas na badanie zdobytego materiału. Pierwsze analizy nie przynosiły żadnego rezultatu, jednak nijak nie wpływało to na ochłodzenie entuzjazmu przyszłej pani doktor. Szatynka po raz pierwszy w życiu doznała takiej fascynacji. Coś w jej wnętrzu kazało jej kontynuować to, co zaczęła. I bez względu na wszystko nie potrafiła się z tego wycofać.

Po miesiącu bezowocnych działań jej wytrwałość została nagrodzona, a wyniki, które otrzymała, przeszły jej wszelkie oczekiwania. Od początku badała zawartość próbek pod kątem substancji pochodzenia nieorganicznego i za każdym razem uzyskiwała negatywny wynik. Jeden raz zdecydowała się zrobić coś całkowicie pozbawionego sensu: nastawiła program zajmujący się wyszukiwaniem cząstek organizmów żywych, zwykle stosowany przy obróbce danych ze skamielin. Było to całkowicie nielogiczne posunięcie. To przecież były stare budowle, a nie naturalne środowisko życia jakichkolwiek stworzeń. Ta analiza powinna przynieść identyczne rezultaty jak poprzednie próby.

A jednak stało się inaczej.

Według skanera głównym składnikiem wchodzącym w skład Murów były żywe komórki. O profilu DNA zadziwiająco podobnym do ludzkiego kodu genetycznego.

Hanji nie wierzyła treści wyświetlanej przez dwudziestocalowy monitor. To musiał być jakiś błąd. Musiała raz jeszcze udać się do Shiganshiny i pobrać kolejne próbki. Niewiele się namyślając, zamówiła bilet na samolot i już następnego dnia ponownie wpatrywała się w Mur zwany Marią. Tak jak za pierwszym razem, widok ten wzbudził u niej falę sprzecznych emocji. Podekscytowanie. Ciekawość. Głód wiedzy. To było całkowicie normalne, ale skąd brało się u niej poczucie melancholii i ten wszechogarniający smutek? Nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć, dlaczego ta konstrukcja robiła na niej tak silne wrażenie. Wiedziała jednak, że nie spocznie, dopóki nie odnajdzie odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Gwałtowny powiew wiatru przeczesał jej brązowe włosy związane w wygodny kucyk, kiedy do jej uszu doszło ciche powarkiwanie ciemnogranatowego nieba. Ten dźwięk wytrącił ją z zadumy. Jeżeli zamierzała zdobyć świeży materiał do badań, miała mało czasu, aby zdążyć przed burzą. Sięgnęła do swojej podręcznej torby i zaczęła szukać jednorazowych rękawiczek ochronnych.

\- Jednak znowu tu jesteś? – Usłyszała za plecami nieco gburliwy, męski głos.

Zaskoczona kobieta w jednej chwili przestała grzebać w swoim bagażu i odwróciła się za siebie. Jej wzrok padł na niewysokiego mężczyznę o mało sympatycznym wyrazie twarzy. Chociaż nowo przybyły musiał być niewiele starszy od niej, jego stalowo-niebieskie oczy były znacząco podkrążone, co dodawało mu kilka lat. Czarna kurtka i para dżinsów okrywała silnie umięśnione ciało, co, w połączeniu z niebezpieczną aurą otaczającą tego człowieka, sprawiało, że zazwyczaj ludzie natychmiast odczuwali lęk przy kontakcie z tym osobnikiem. Hanji można było określić wieloma określeniami, jednak nigdy nie należałaby do nich normalność.

\- Co masz na myśli? – W jej głosie można było usłyszeć jedynie zdziwienie.

\- Powinnaś się trzymać z daleka od tego gówna – powiedział grobowym tonem, ignorując jej wcześniejsze pytanie. Nie musiała pytać, co jego zdaniem zasługiwało na miano „gówna", gdyż jego spojrzenie ewidentnie było utkwione w Murze. – To żałosne, że ludzie zachowują się jak jakieś pieprzone ćmy, sami zbliżając się do źródła swojego zatracenia.

W jej migdałowych oczach pojawiło się rozbawienie.

\- Cóż, jedna z teorii mówi, że ćmy posiadają ewolucyjnie rozwinięty mechanizm nawigacji w oparciu o światło. Owszem, wiele z nich kończy w ogniu, ale przecież nie dotyczy to wszystkich ciem, więc to chyba zbyt ogólnikowe stwierdzenie – odparła wesoło.

Gdy mężczyzna zwrócił ku niej swoje spojrzenie, Hanji wydawało się, ze ujrzała w nim poza irytacją cień uśmiechu. Trwało to jednak tak krótko, że młoda kobieta nie wiedziała, czy jej się to przypadkiem nie przewidziało.

\- Ty chyba nigdy się nie zmienisz, Okularnico – odezwał się tak cicho, że szatynka ledwo go usłyszała.

\- Czy my się skądś znamy? – spytała po chwili namysłu.

Zanim ciemnowłosy mężczyzna zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, niebo zagrzmiało po raz kolejny. Ciężkie, kłębiaste chmury zaczęły ronić pierwsze deszczowe krople. Burza była coraz bliżej.

\- Skoro dotarłaś do tego miejsca, nie ma już odwrotu. – Chociaż mówił cicho, każde jego słowo było doskonale słyszalne. – Następnym razem, jak się spotkamy, wszystko powinno być już dla ciebie jasne. Do następnego. – Rzucił na odchodne i nim Hanji zdołała zareagować, mężczyzna zniknął z jej pola widzenia.

\- Ej! Zaczekaj! O czym ty mówisz?! – zawołała za nim, jednak nie doczekała się odpowiedzi.

Gdy kilka godzin później analizowała to dziwaczne spotkanie, leżąc w łóżku pokoju gościnnym Ilse Langar, miała zupełny mętlik w głowie. Co ten mężczyzna miał na myśli, mówiąc, że teraz już nie ma odwrotu? Że następnym razem wszystko powinno być dla niej jasne? Jak mogła się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć, jeżeli nie uzyskała odpowiedzi od niego? Zmęczona tymi pytaniami zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła porwać się strumieniowi sennej świadomości. Tej nocy towarzyszyły jej koszmary tak rzeczywiste, jakby nie były tworem jej wyobraźni, tylko przetworzonym obrazem prawdziwych wspomnień. Jednak, kiedy rano uniosła powieki, nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć treści żadnego ze swoich snów. W jej umyśle zostało tylko jedno słowo, jedno imię.

_Levi. _


	2. Część 1: Rozdział 1: Deszcz wspomnień

Ostrzegam, że od tego rozdziału zaczynają się spoilery z dalszych rozdziałów mangi SnK oraz z mangi i noweli „A Choice with No Regrets".

* * *

Rozdział 1

_Deszcz wspomnień_

_Levi. _

Ten mężczyzna miał na imię Levi.

To on był tym, który z zabójczą gracją tańczył w powietrzu, wymierzając śmiertelne ciosy kolejnym ogromnym monstrom.

To przy nim siedziała, gdy przez tydzień nie odzywał się do nikogo poza wysokim mężczyzną o blond włosach po jego pierwszej misji, w której zginęli jego najbliżsi przyjaciele.

To on patrzył na nią z milczącym zrozumieniem, kiedy pozwalała, aby przepełniała ją nienawiść i gniew w walce z tamtymi przerośniętymi kreaturami.

To on był pierwszą osobą, której zwierzyła się ze swojego odkrycia, że głowa tych stworzeń jest lekka. Że być może powinni najpierw dowiedzieć się czegoś o swoim wrogu, zanim poświęcą kolejne istnienia w tej nierównej wojnie.

To on najczęściej wysłuchiwał jej teorii, chociaż podobno uważał ją za szaloną i denerwującą.

To wraz z nim spędziła całą noc na Murze Rose, gdy stracili życie członkowie jego specjalnego oddziału, wpatrując się w odległą przestrzeń będącą dla nich symbolem jednocześnie wolności i zatracenia.

To jego dotyczyło jej pierwsze i ostatnie samolubne życzenie, na które mogła sobie pozwolić dopiero w ostatnich chwilach. To jego chciała spotkać raz jeszcze. W innym miejscu, w innym czasie. Pozbawionym lęku i śmierci.

Zanim ogarnął ją przenikliwy ból będący echem wydarzenia z dalekiej przeszłości, jej oczy gwałtownie się otworzyły. Podniosła się do pozycji półsiedzącej i drżącą dłonią sięgnęła po leżące na niewielkiej szafce nocnej okulary.

Już wiedziała, kim była naprawdę. Wiedziała też, że jakimś cudem jej pragnienie z poprzedniego życia zostało spełnione. Jednocześnie miała świadomość, że cena, jaką jej przyjdzie za to zapłacić, może przerosnąć jej wszelkie wyobrażenia.

* * *

\- Hanji Zoe niebawem odzyska poprzednią świadomość. – Wysoki mężczyzna o krótkich blond włosach przeczytał na głos treść dostarczonego mu przed chwilą raportu. Jego przenikliwe niebieskie oczy padły na siedzącego po drugiej stronie dębowego biurka niewysokiego osobnika.

\- Zgadza się – odparł krótko niższy z rozmówców.

\- Nie wydajesz się zbyt zadowolony z tego powodu.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Erwin. – Ciemnowłosy odwrócił twarz i spojrzał na okno, po którym skapywały ciężkie krople deszczu. Znowu padało. Jak długo mogła się utrzymywać taka zasrana pogoda?

\- Levi, dobrze wiesz, że bez Hanji nasze szanse powodzenia są o wiele niższe – kontynuował swoją wypowiedź Erwin tonem, w którym troska mieszała się z surowością.

\- Nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć – odparł Levi grobowym głosem. – Zresztą nawet jakbym bardzo chciał zapobiec odzyskaniu przez nią wspomnień, nie mógłbym nic zrobić. Nawet śmierć i dwa tysiące lat nie są w stanie odciągnąć tej Zasranej Czterookiej od zagadki Murów.

\- Ale jednak byłbyś bardziej zadowolony, gdyby Hanji nie odzyskała wspomnień tak jak niektórzy ze Zwiadowców.

\- A co to ma do rzeczy? – W głosie Levi'a pobrzmiewała irytacja. – Już nic się nie da zrobić. Okularnica odzyskuje wspomnienia. A ponieważ nic się nie zmieniła przez te lata, niebawem przybiegnie w podskokach i będzie cię błagać, abyś ponownie pozwolił jej się taplać w tym gównie.

\- Masz rację. – Pomimo tych słów, Erwin wciąż przyglądał się swojemu podwładnemu z powątpiewaniem. – Niestety, nie mamy czasu na sentymenty. Z każdą chwilą moment ich powrotu przybliża się coraz bardziej. – Mężczyzna złożył dłonie i oparł na nich podbródek. – Musimy za wszelką cenę się dowiedzieć, czemu każdy ze Zwiadowców odzyskuje wspomnienia jedynie do nieudanej próby schwytania kobiety-tytana. Koniecznie musimy też zweryfikować, czy w tych czasach również istnieją osoby potrafiące zmienić się w tytanów tak jak jedyna osoba z tą zdolnością, która tkwi w naszych wspomnieniach – Eren Jaeger. Właśnie, a skoro jesteśmy już przy temacie Erena, jak idzie obserwacja celu? Czy cokolwiek wskazuje na to, że on lub jego ojciec odzyskał poprzednie wspomnienia?

\- Niestety – odparł ciemnowłosy. – Nie mam pojęcia, co stoi za tym całym pieprzonym odrodzeniem Oddziału Zwiadowców, ale doskonale temu czemuś wychodzi upierdliwianie nam życia. Kto by pomyślał, że jak ktoś spróbuje osobie, która nie odzyskała dawnej świadomości, powiedzieć cokolwiek o dawnym życiu, może narazić tę osobę na utratę zmysłów.

\- To akurat wcale mnie tak nie dziwi. Przywołanie tamtych wspomnień po kilkunastu latach życia w tym spokojnym świecie jest ogromnym szokiem. To całkowicie naturalne, że jeżeli ktoś nagle zacznie torpedować nieprzygotowany na taką rewelację umysł, może dojść do załamania nerwowego. Dlatego niestety musimy cierpliwie czekać, aż dana jednostka sama obudzi w sobie te wspomnienia, bez względu na fakt, że my sami odzyskaliśmy pamięć o niej.

\- Taa… Jednym słowem, jesteśmy w jeszcze większym gównie niż dwa tysiące lat temu – oznajmił Levi, podnosząc się z krzesła. – Do jutra, Erwin – rzucił na odchodne, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź swojego zwierzchnika, opuścił pomieszczenie.

* * *

_Od śmierci Farlana i Isabel minęły trzy dni. Trzy długie doby rozwleczone do granic możliwości. Ich roześmiane twarze, marzenia, nadzieje i lęki. To wszystko skończyło się w chwili krótszej niż jeden oddech, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie wspomnienia i nieznośne poczucie winy, które bezlitośnie ciążyło mu w piersi. To była jego wina. Gdyby nie jego pieprzona duma, jego przyjaciele, jego pierwsi prawdziwi przyjaciele, których przysiągł sobie ochraniać, wciąż byliby obok niego. Jednak teraz było już za późno. Nie mógł cofnąć czasu. Podjął decyzję i musiał ponieść konsekwencje. Jedyne co mógł teraz zrobić, to mieć nadzieję, że jego kolejny wybór nie sprawi, że będzie musiał ponownie czegoś żałować. Tak przynajmniej mówił mu rozum, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że jego serce wciąż nie było gotowe na zaakceptowanie nowej rzeczywistości. _

_Od dramatycznego zakończenia jego pierwszej misji w Oddziale Zwiadowców codziennie odwiedzał pojedynczą strażnicę na szczycie Muru Maria. Miejscowym strażnikom wystarczyło tylko jedno zerknięcie na jego jednocześnie niewielką i potężną postać, aby nie zadawać żadnych pytań i zostawić go samego z własnymi myślami. Korzystając z upragnionej samotności, siadał na chłodnej, kamiennej podłodze i wpatrywał się w odległe rejony pachnące śmiercią i wolnością. _

_Tego dnia stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Po raz pierwszy, będąc w tej opuszczonej strażnicy, usłyszał kroki. Po krótkiej chwili kątem oka ujrzał wysoką sylwetkę tej dziwnej, nadpobudliwej kobiety, która podeszła do niego, Farlana i Isabel po pierwszym dniu misji. Był przekonany, że z ust nowo przybyłej natychmiast wypłynie potok słów. Zaklął w duchu. Rozmowa z tą okularnicą była ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał ochotę. Ku jego zdziwieniu nic takiego się nie stało. Brązowowłosa nie odezwała się do niego nawet słowem, tylko usiadła na ziemi parę metrów od niego i podobnie jak on skierowała swój wzrok w stronę horyzontu skąpanego w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Widząc to, Levi od razu się rozluźnił i ponownie zatopił się we własnych myślach. _

_Na początku uważał, że spotkanie jej w tym miejscu będzie rzeczą jednorazową. Szybko jednak okazało się, że się mylił. Kobieta w okularach pojawiła się nie tylko następnego dnia, ale też drugiego i trzeciego. Za każdym razem zajmowała miejsce w odpowiedniej odległości od niego, po czym w milczeniu wpatrywała się w dal. Najpierw Levi uznał to za przypadek, później zaś zaczął odczuwać irytację połączoną z ciekawością. Czwartego dnia nie wytrzymał i zwrócił się do brązowowłosej. _

_\- Czemu ciągle tu przychodzisz? _

_Kobieta odpowiedziała nieco mniej pogodnym tonem niż w czasie ich poprzedniej rozmowy._

_\- Pewnie z podobnego powodu co ty. A poza tym chcę sprawdzić pewną hipotezę. _

_Oczy Levi'a lekko się zwęziły._

_\- Wątpię, abyśmy mieli podobny powód._

_Spojrzenie brązowowłosej lekko przygasło. _

_\- Obydwoje straciliśmy przyjaciół w czasie tej misji. _

_\- Możliwe, ale I tak nasza sytuacja nie jest identyczna._

_\- Niby czemu? _

_We wzroku mężczyzny pojawiła się gorycz. _

_\- Bo ty nie odpowiadasz osobiście za ich śmierć._

_Brwi kobiety lekko się uniosły. _

_\- Co masz na myśli? _

_\- Tsk. Nie mam ochoty o tym mówić. – Levi, zły na siebie, że dał się wciągnąć w tę bezsensowną dyskusję, ponownie odwrócił głowę w kierunku nieskończonej przestrzeni. _

_\- A może, jakbyś z kimś o tym porozmawiał, zrobiłoby ci się lżej? _

_\- Dziękuję, postoję – odparł z ironią w głosie. – Zajmij się lepiej sprawdzaniem tej swojej hipotezy. _

_\- W sumie już mi się udało – odpowiedziała z nieukrywanym zadowoleniem._

_\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał z lekką irytacją._

_\- Zastanawiałam się, po ilu dniach postanowisz się do mnie odezwać. – Na jej twarzy pojawił się promienny uśmiech._

_Levi poczuł, że ogrania go złość._

_\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jestem obiektem jakichś twoich pieprzonych badań? – W jego głosie pojawił się niebezpieczny podźwięk._

_\- Tak bym tego nie ujęła – odparła spokojnie, zupełnie się nie przejmując subtelną zmianą w zachowaniu jej rozmówcy. – Obiecałam twojej grupie postawić obiad, jak tylko uda nam się wrócić z misji. A ciężko jest to zrobić, gdy jesteś w stanie, że nie masz ochoty się do nikogo odzywać. A skoro teraz mimo wszystko rozmawiasz, to znaczy, że jesteś już gotowy na wspólny posiłek. _

_Levi przez dobre pół minuty patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem. Tylko po to tu przychodziła przez prawie cały tydzień? _

_\- Jesteś świrnięta, Okularnico. _

_Uśmiech kobiety tylko się poszerzył._

_\- Czy to oznacza, że zgadzasz się na wspólny obiad?_

_Najnowszy członek oddziału zwiadowców nie odpowiedział od razu. Przez kilka długich chwil wpatrywał się w swoją rozmówczynię, po czym wreszcie się odezwał. _

_\- Jak uda ci się wrócić z następnej misji. _

_\- Umowa stoi! – wykrzyknęła z entuzjazmem brązowowłosa. _

_Mężczyzna bez słowa wstał i ruszył w stronę schodów. Wiedział, że minie sporo czasu, zanim zaufa komukolwiek z nowych towarzyszów broni. Póki co nie miał też sił, aby bawić się w nawiązywanie nowych kontaktów, w momencie, gdy w trakcie następnej ekspedycji te osoby mógł spotkać dokładnie ten sam los co Isabel i Farlana. Ale nie wiedzieć kiedy, nadszedł koniec kolejnej misji okupionej kolejnymi bolesnymi stratami. I nim zaczął się zastanawiać, po której stronie Muru znajdywała się tamta szalona kobieta, do jego uszu dobiegł niosący się po całym obozie Zwiadowców głos._

_\- Levi! Wróciłam!_

* * *

Jego nogi prowadziły go same. Ta samotna strażnica na Murze Maria nawet po 2000 lat wyglądała niemalże tak samo. Zmienił się tylko widok. Wtedy również nie wiedzieli, gdzie czai się wróg. I byli świadomi, że jeżeli nie będą działać szybko, ludzkość spotka zagłada. Od kiedy odzyskał dawną świadomość przychodził tutaj, jak tylko miał możliwość. Od _tamtego_ czasu to miejsce zawsze pozwalało mu odzyskać spokój i równowagę. A poza tym nieodmiennie kojarzyło mu się z _nią_.

Nagle nocną ciszę zakłócił dźwięk energicznego stąpania.

Levi bez namysłu odwrócił się za siebie, a jego oczom ukazała się postać wysokiej kobiety o długich brązowych włosach związanych w nieporządny kucyk. Pomimo trudności w złapaniu oddechu, w jej orzechowych oczach pojawił się radosny błysk.

\- Levi! Wróciłam!


	3. Część 1: Rozdział 2: Echo czasu

**Notka odutorska**

Bardzo chciałam podziękować za review XYZ oraz za favourity i alarmy. Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę, że jest chociaż kilka osób, które czerpią chociaż trochę przyjemności z czytania tych moich wypocin :)

* * *

Rozdział 2

_Echo czasu_

Jej głos jak zawsze był wypełniony entuzjazmem, który również znajdywał swoje odzwierciedlenie w radosnym błysku w orzechowych oczach. Jej sposób poruszania się, gesty, mimika twarzy, wiecznie rozczochrane włosy… Nic się nie zmieniło. Była dokładnie taka jak w jego wspomnieniach.

Zatrzymała się w odległości pół metra przed nim i zgięła się w pół, z trudnością łapiąc oddech.

\- I po co tak leciałaś? Myślałaś, że ten zasrany Mur ci ucieknie, czy co? – zwrócił się do niej swoim charakterystycznym, gburowatym tonem.

Kobieta zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi i uniosła głowę, obdarzając go rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

\- Chciałam koniecznie sprawdzić, czy faktycznie jesteś taki mały, jak cię pamiętam – odparła dokuczliwie.

Oczy Levi'a zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

\- Haha! Nawet twoje mordercze spojrzenie się nie zmieniło!

Mężczyzna błyskawicznie stanął tuż przed nią i złapawszy Hanji za rozwalającego się kucyka, umieścił jej głowę na wysokości swoich oczu.

\- To wszystko, co masz mi do powiedzenia w tej sytuacji, Zasrana Okularnico? – Wciąż mierzył ją wzrokiem, który sprawiał, że większość normalnych ludzi przechodził nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Brązowowłosa uśmiechnęła się tylko szerzej. Na nią nigdy to nie działało.

\- Masz na myśli coś w rodzaju: „tęskniłam za tobą" albo „miło cię widzieć"? Oj, chyba najsilniejszy żołnierz ludzkości czuł się bardzo samotny bez swojej Hanji!

Oczy Levi'a zwęziły się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ej, nie rób takiej miny, jakbyś chciał mnie zrzucić z tego Muru – dodała kobieta wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach. – Chociaż dzięki temu, wiem, że ty to ty. – Na moment nieco spoważniała. – Nie jesteś snem, prawda?

Stalowoniebieskie spojrzenie pod wpływem tych słów złagodniało.

\- Nie – odparł cicho. – Chociaż nie wiem, czy nie lepiej by było, aby to wszystko było tylko jakimś gównianym koszmarem.

\- Nie – powiedziała szybko Hanji z poważnym błyskiem w oczach. – Dano nam szansę, której nie wolno nam zmarnować.

Nie wszyscy Zwiadowcy odzyskiwali wspomnienia. Nie potrafił wyrazić swojej ulgi, gdy mijał na ulicy uśmiechniętego Farlana i Isabel, a oni nie byli w stanie go rozpoznać. Zgodnie z zaleceniami Erwina obserwował różnych odrodzonych członków Oddziału Zwiadowców, jednak ta dwójka ani razu nie wykazała ani jednego symptomu świadczącego o odzyskaniu wspomnień sprzed 2000 lat. Oczywiście, bolało go, że dwójka jego dawnych przyjaciół nawet nie wiedziała o jego istnieniu, lecz świadomość, że tym razem nie zginą w walce z przerośniętymi monstrami, tylko będą wieść normalne, spokojne życie, całkowicie mu to wynagradzała. Z podobnego względu miał nadzieję, że Hanji również podzieli ich los. Erwin jak zazwyczaj całkowicie go rozszyfrował. Wiedział, jak ważna dla rozwiązania zagadki Murów była ta Okularnica, jednak gdyby mógł zdecydować, czy przywrócić jej wspomnienia, nie wahałby się nawet chwili.

Ale stało się inaczej. I kiedy Hanji stała tuż przed nim gotowa do rzucenia się w wir kolejnej wojny, nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że mimo wszystko cieszy go fakt, że to właśnie ona stanie z nim do walki ramię w ramię.

Korzystając z faktu, że jego dłoń wciąż był wczepiona w jej kucyka, przyciągnął ją do siebie. Hanji bez wahania położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, po czym obydwoje zastygli w bezruchu. Słowa nie były jego mocną stroną, jednak dla tej szalonej kobiety nigdy to nie stanowiło problemu. Dlatego otaczająca ich swobodna cisza była znakiem, że wszelkie niewypowiedziane treści zostały zrozumiane.

* * *

Gorąco. Czuł się, jakby całe jego wnętrze wypełnił ogień, który nie przestanie płonąć dopóki doszczętnie nie wypali jego wnętrzności. Musiał coś zrobić. Cokolwiek, co przyniosłoby mu chociaż minimalną ulgę.

\- Eren?

Musi ich wszystkich zniszczyć. Co do jednego. Inaczej ten żar nigdy nie ustąpi.

\- Eren!

Nawet jeśli stanie się potworem, zabije je wszystkie. Nikt go nie powstrzyma. Nikt.

\- EREN!

Krzyk? Znał ten głos. Czy to nie była Mikasa? Mikasa zawsze go chroniła. Teraz on będzie ją chronił... W jego myślach pojawiło się jednak wahanie. Przed czym miał ją chronić?

W jednej chwili przeszedł go dreszcz i gwałtownie otworzył oczy.

\- Eren! Nic ci nie jest? – Tuż nad nim unosiła się znajoma twarz przyjaciółki, która wyrażała szczere zmartwienie.

\- Nic – odparł chłopak, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając, że zamiast siedzieć w ławce szkolnej, leżał na ziemi. – Co się właściwie stało? – dodał, rozglądając się po klasie. Wszystkie głowy były zwrócone w jego kierunku. Błyskawicznie poczuł ukłucie złości. Czy oni naprawdę nie mieli nic innego do roboty, tylko gapić się na niego?

Nagle poczuł, że czyjaś chłodna dłoń dotknęła jego czoła.

\- Masz gorączkę – rozległ się głos klęczącego po jego drugiej stronie Armina. Niebieskie oczy chłopaka uchwyciły spojrzenie Mikasy. – To może tłumaczyć, dlaczego zasnął i zaczął się rzucać przez sen. Panie Zacharius, zaprowadzimy Erena do skrzydła szpitalnego, dobrze?

Ich wychowawca, Mike Zacharius, wysoki i potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna, w okamgnieniu znalazł się przy leżącym na podłodze, po czym wykonał trzy krótkie pociągnięcia nosem.

\- Lepiej zaprowadźcie go do domu – powiedział stanowczo po wykonaniu tego dziwacznego gestu. – Usprawiedliwię nieobecność na ostatnich lekcjach całej waszej trójki.

\- Ej, chwila! Czuję się dobrze! Nie jestem dzieckiem! Nikt mnie nie musi nigdzie odprowadzać! – zaperzył się Eren.

\- Bardzo dziękujemy, panie Zacharius – odezwała się z wdzięcznością Mikasa, nie zwracając uwagi na okrzyki przyjaciela.

\- Mikasa, słyszysz co do ciebie mówię?!

Dziewczyna obdarzyła go surowym spojrzeniem.

\- Eren, nie rób scen. Wracamy do domu.

\- Eren, naprawdę lepiej zrobisz, jeżeli jej posłuchasz – wtrącił cicho Armin. – Wiesz dobrze, że jak Mikasa będzie musiała, wyprowadzi cię stąd siłą. I wiesz równie dobrze, że Jean nie da ci o tym zapomnieć aż do śmierci.

Na ostatnie zdanie Eren wyjątkowo się skrzywił. Armin jak zawsze miał rację. Po Mikasie jak najbardziej można było się spodziewać, że posunie się nawet do przemocy, aby zapewnić mu w swoim mniemaniu bezpieczeństwo. Wydał z siebie poirytowane westchnięcie, po czym podniósł się z ziemi. Dopiero kiedy odczuł kolejne zawroty głowy, doszedł do wniosku, że pójście do domu to może faktycznie nie jest taki głupi pomysł.

Zanim opuścił teren szkoły ponownie stracił przytomność, a gdy się ocknął, znajdywał się już we własnym łóżku.

\- Eren, jak się czujesz? – Tuż obok niego odezwał się głos jego matki. Ponownie poczuł chłodną dłoń na swoim czole. – Gorączka już ci chyba minęła. Znowu złapałeś jakieś dziwne choróbsko i to akurat kiedy taty nie ma.

\- Nic mi nie jest – odparł uparcie Eren, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Tym razem mówił prawdę. Ból głowy, a wraz z nim to wszechogarniające gorąco, minął.

Zielone oczy, tak bardzo podobne do jego własnych, przyjrzały mu się badawczo.

\- Faktycznie wyglądasz lepiej, ale chcę abyś został w domu przez parę dni. Tata powinien wrócić za dwa, trzy dni. Chcę, aby cię przebadał, zanim wrócisz do szkoły.

\- Mam kiblować w domu trzy dni? Chyba śnisz! A jak tacie znowu się przedłuży konferencja, to każesz mi kiblować cały tydzień? To śmieszne! – obruszył się chłopak. Czemu wszyscy musieli być tacy nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do niego. Nie był już dzieckiem. Potrafił o siebie zadbać. Dlaczego nikt nie mógł tego zrozumieć?

\- Zostaniesz w domu tak długo, jak uznam to za stosowne! – powiedziała tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu jego rodzicielka. W jej wzroku tliła się taka furia, że każdy rozsądny człowiek dałby za wygraną. Eren jednak nie zamierzał się poddawać.

Zanim jednak z jego ust wyleciał kolejny potok słów, jego umysł zalała fala dziwacznych obrazów.

Olbrzymi, kilkumetrowy potwór trzymający w dłoni bezbronną kobietę o intensywnych zielonych oczach. Krzyki i wierzgające kończyny zamierające po jednym zaciśnięciu ręki humanoidalnego monstrum. Chrupnięcie ludzkich kości. Krew. Mnóstwo krwi. I pobrzmiewający w tle płacz.

Złapał się za głowę i ze wszystkich sił stłumił chęć wydania z siebie rozdzierającego krzyku rozpaczy.

To nie była mama. Mama była bezpieczna. Przecież siedziała tuż obok niego. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło, do cholery?!

\- Eren, co się stało? Strasznie zbladłeś. – W głosie kobiety ponownie zaczęło przeważać zmartwienie.

\- Chyba masz rację – odezwał się cicho Eren. – Chyba faktycznie nie czuję się najlepiej.

* * *

\- Czyli Eren wciąż jest pod obserwacją? – spytała Hanji, spoglądając, jak to robiła niezliczoną ilość razy w dalekiej przeszłości, na krajobraz widoczny z Muru Maria.

\- Tak – odparł siedzący tuż obok niej Levi. – Erwin dzięki swoim obecnym wpływom mógł wrzucić tych wszystkich smarkaczy, których możemy podejrzewać o posiadanie tych wspomnień, do jednej szkoły. Dzięki temu możemy ich dokładnie obserwować. Niestety, każdy musi odzyskać wspomnienia samorzutnie. Nie ma żadnego sposobu, aby to przyśpieszyć. Przynajmniej jeśli nie chcemy, aby ich małe móżdżki się nie przegrzały.

Hanji w skupieniu pokiwała głową. Levi już zdążył jej opowiedzieć, że pierwsza próba opowiedzenia nieprzebudzonej osobie o wydarzeniach sprzed 2000 lat zakończyła się wylewem i porażeniem mózgowym.

\- Ale jak do tego wszystkiego doszło? Dlaczego nasza pamięć urywa się w momencie nieudanej próby schwytania kobiety-tytana? Czemu tylko niektórzy odzyskują pamięć? Jak tytani zostali powstrzymani te 2000 lat temu? I co sprawiło, że mimo wszystko się odrodziliśmy?

\- W tym całym gównie właśnie najgorszy jest brak odpowiedzi. Erwin wie jedno. Oni powrócą. I uważa, że my, posiadając tę wiedzę i wspomnienia, mamy obowiązek zrobić wszystko, co w naszej mocy, aby temu zapobiec.

\- I ma rację – wtrąciła stanowczo brązowowłosa. – Oni nie zostali pokonani. Oni zasnęli, ale na pewno się przebudzą. Nie wiem tylko, jak szybko to się stanie.

Levi odwrócił się do niej z wyrazem lekkiego zaskoczenia na twarzy.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

Hanji oparła się na ramionach i spojrzała na ciemne, rozgwieżdżone niebo.

\- Zbadałam materiał tego Muru. Jego głównym składnikiem są żywe komórki. W 99.9% procentach identyczne z ludzkimi. Nie wiem, czy są to wszyscy tytani, ale jestem prawie pewna, że część z nich śpi wewnątrz Murów.

Mężczyzna z wyrazem obrzydzenia rozejrzał się dookoła.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że właśnie siedzimy na tyłkach tytanów?

Na twarzy naukowca pojawił się promienny uśmiech, a w oczach szaleńczy błysk.

\- Dokładnie! Czyż to nie ekscytujące?

Levi spojrzał na nią z politowaniem.

\- Jesteś zdrowo szurnięta, Zasrana Okularnico.

Jej uśmiech się tylko poszerzył.

\- Ale ode mnie przynajmniej usłyszysz prawdę w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych osób badających Mur.

Będący niegdyś najsilniejszym żołnierzem ludzkości nie skomentował tej wypowiedzi, lecz niecierpliwość widoczna w jego oczach była znakiem, że czeka aż brązowowłosa rozwinie swoją wypowiedź.

\- Mury fascynowały mnie już od dawna. I jak tylko pojawiły się jakieś doniesienia naukowe w tym temacie, natychmiast trafiały one na mój twardy dysk. Wszystkie publikacje mówiły jednomyślnie, że materiału, z którego składają się Mury, nie da się określić. Mogę się zgodzić, że kilka zespołów naukowych mogło nie rozwikłać tej zagadki. Ale to absolutnie niemożliwe, abym była jedyną osobą będącą w stanie znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Oczy Levi'a lekko się rozszerzyły.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że…

\- Tak – oznajmiła z całym przekonaniem Hanji, z powrotem poważniejąc. – Wydaje mi się, że ktoś manipuluje danymi dotyczącymi Murów.

* * *

Ilse Langner biegła tak szybko, jak nigdy w życiu. Jej nauczycielka biologii z liceum miała rację. Adrenalina potrafiła wyciągnąć z człowiek siły, o jakie nigdy by siebie nie podejrzewał. Tym bardziej, że była to adrenalina wywołana przez świadomość, że zaraz zginie.

Nie widziała twarzy tego wysokiego mężczyzny, lecz od zawsze potrafiła rozpoznać drapieżnika. Musiała znaleźć Hanji za wszelką cenę. Musiała jej przekazać te informacje.

Z impetem wpadła do swojego mieszkania i błyskawicznie zamknęła za sobą drzwi, mając świadomość, że to nie będzie stanowić żadnej przeszkody dla napastnika. Chciała zyskać na czasie, a każda przeszkoda dawała jej kolejne cenne sekundy.

Kiedy kątem oka dojrzała swój sfatygowany notatnik. Bez chwili zawahania sięgnęła po niego i zaczęła błyskawicznie pisać. Właśnie w tym momencie usłyszała, jak ktoś gwałtownie nacisnął klamkę drzwi wejściowych.

Jej serce zaczęło bić jeszcze szybciej. Po czole zaczęły jej spływać chłodne krople potu. Wszelkie dźwięki na chwilę ucichły, jednak wiedziała, że wciąż nie jest bezpieczna. Jak tylko skończyła pisać, sięgnęła pod łóżko, popychając dłonią zniszczony notatnik. To była wyjątkowo prymitywna kryjówka, ale tylko na to miała czas. Mogła się tylko modlić, aby to wystarczyło.

Sekundę później usłyszała dźwięk karabinu. Zamek odpadł od razu. Napastnik nie musiał się z nim męczyć, tylko bezceremonialnie kopnął drzwi, torując sobie przejście.

Na moment ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Zielone oczy Ilse otworzyły się szeroko, zanim kula trafiła ją prosto w serce.


	4. Część 1: Rozdział 3: W cieniu prawdy

**Notka odautorska**

Bardzo, ale to bardzo chciałam podziękować za każdą review, favourite'a i alerty, zwłaszcza że kolejny rozdział pojawia się z takim opóźnieniem. Naprawdę to wiele dla mnie znaczy, więc raz jeszcze dziękuję :)

* * *

Rozdział 3

_W cieniu prawdy_

Jej świat był bardzo pięknym miejscem…

To tutaj żyli jej przyjaciele i rodzice, dzięki którym poznała, czym jest najpiękniejsze uczucie na świecie – posiadanie domu wypełnionego miłością i ciepłem, każdego dnia czekającego na jej powrót.

Jednak ten sam świat był też niezwykle okrutny.

To tutaj odebrano jej to, co kochała najbardziej. Do dzisiaj pamiętała przerażające krzyki swojego ojca i matki, gdy para napastników z nieznanych jej przyczyn jednym ciosem noża wstrzymała nadejście kolejnego oddechu u swoich ofiar.

I wtedy, gdy myślała, że jej los również lada chwila dobiegnie końca, znikąd pojawił się dziwny chłopiec z niesamowicie zielonymi oczami będących skupiskiem niezłomnej determinacji i woli życia. Jego słowa i gruby, czerwony szalik sprawiły, że z powrotem poczuła ciepło. Odzyskała poczucie, że wciąż ma gdzie wracać. Że tak długo, jak Eren był obok niej, wciąż posiadała coś, co mogła nazywać domem.

_Zabiję je wszystkie… Co… do jednego…_

Te słowa, wypowiedziane przez niego w sennym transie kilka dni wcześniej sprawiły, że coś w niej drgnęło. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć dlaczego, ale nagle pojawiła się w jej wnętrzu pewność, że to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy usłyszała z jego ust taki potok nienawiści.

Kiedyś istniał ktoś, kto odebrał im niemalże wszystko, co mieli. Ktoś, kogo starali się zniszczyć za wszelką cenę. Kto z zadziwiającą zręcznością odbierał wszelkie skierowane w niego ciosy.

A ona, chociaż walczyła ze wszystkich sił, raz za razem traciła wszystko, co mogła nazywać domem.

Eren więcej niż raz otoczył ją ciepłym, czerwonym szalikiem bezpieczeństwa. I kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu, nie zdołała mu się odwdzięczyć, nie zdołała go ocalić…

Jednak jakimś cudem los dał jej drugą szansę, której nie zamierzała zmarnować.

Nie dopuści, aby ktokolwiek go skrzywdził.

Bez względu na wszystko.

* * *

Jak tylko ujrzała w oddali zarys starej kamienicy, gdzie mieściło się zajmowane przez Ilse mieszkanie, wiedziała, że stało się coś złego. W blasku migoczącego światła radiowozów mieniły się odblaskowe opaski na ramionach licznie zebranych oficerów świadczące o fakcie, że nie pochodzili oni ze zwyczajnej miejscowej jednostki policyjnej.

Podświadomie przyśpieszyła kroku. To tylko przypadek, że policja pojawiła się obok bloku Ilse. Przecież w tej kamienicy mieszkało przynajmniej z dziesięciu lokatorów. Na pewno nic się jej nie stało…

\- Proszę pani.

Przecież wyszła tylko na chwilę, a Ilse nie odzyskała wspomnień sprzed 2000 lat. Tym razem nie musiała brać udziału w tym wszystkim, nie musiała ginąć dla Korpusu Zwiadowców. Wreszcie mogła wieść spokojne, szczęśliwe życie, dlatego nic nie mogło jej się teraz stać, prawda?

\- Proszę pani! Czy pani tutaj mieszka?

Dopiero kiedy potężnie zbudowany policjant zagrodził jej drogę, zwróciła uwagę na żółtą taśmę blokującą swobodny dostęp do starej kamienicy.

\- Nie, ale…

\- To w takim razie jest mi niezmiernie przykro, ale nie może pani tu wejść – odparł spokojnie mężczyzna.

Hanji podniosła głowę i obdarzyła go mocno poirytowanym spojrzeniem. Funkcjonariusz wyglądał na dobrze umięśnionego człowieka zbliżającego się do czterdziestki. Jego zielone oczy osadzone pomiędzy wysokim czołem i niewielkim nosem, spod którego sterczały mocno zaniedbane wąsy, przyglądały jej się z zimnym profesjonalizmem.

\- Niech mi da pan dokończyć – odparła ze złością Hanji. – Może tu nie mieszkam na stałe, ale zatrzymałam się tutaj u koleżanki.

Policjant przyjrzał jej się badawczo, po czym przejechał palcami po swojej brodzie i sięgnął po stary, zużyty zeszyt.

\- Jak się nazywa pani koleżanka?

\- Ilse Langer.

Na dźwięk tego imienia oczy policjanta natychmiast się zwęziły. Zanim z jego ust wydostały się słowa, Hanji przeszedł zimny, nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

\- Pani wybaczy, ale w takim wypadku, tym bardziej nie powinna pani wchodzić do tego mieszkania. Jesteśmy tutaj właśnie z powodu pani koleżanki. Może będzie lepiej, jak pani usiądzie…

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby – przerwała mu, wbijając w niego nieugięty wzrok. – Co się stało Ilse?

Funkcjonariusz nie śpieszył się z odpowiedzią. Powoli chował swój wypłowiały zeszyt z okładką w fioletowe jesienne kwiaty do kieszeni kurtki, co zdawało się trwać całą wieczność. A może to po prostu jej napięte do granic możliwości nerwy sprawiały, że wydawało się jej, że czas zwolnił?

\- Ilse Langer nie żyje.

Dawno, dawno temu to zdanie było dla niej codziennością. Każda kolejna misja wiązała się z utratą kolejnego towarzysza broni, przyjaciela, członka rodziny. Będąc w Oddziale Zwiadowców, musiała wytworzyć pewien rodzaj odporności na przyjmowanie takich wieści. Zwłaszcza jeżeli sama nieraz musiała wejść w ponurą rolę posłańca złej nowiny, którego zadaniem było powiadomienie o kolejnej śmierci.

Nie czuła smutku. Ani niczego innego. W jednej chwili lęk i obawa, które jeszcze chwilę wcześniej wypełniały jej istnienie, zniknęły, ustępując miejsca zimnej, nieprzyjemnej pustce.

Przez ostatnie dwadzieścia sześć lat wiodła ekscytujące oraz wbrew temu, co sądzili jej współpracownicy, bezpieczne życie. I chociaż bez problemu zaakceptowała swoje wspomnienia sprzed dwóch mileniów, wciąż nie była przygotowana na śmierć tak nagłą i nieoczekiwaną.

\- Chcę ją zobaczyć – powiedziała cicho.

\- Przykro mi, ale to niemożliwe – odpowiedział natychmiast policjant. – Również ze względu na pani znajomość z panią Langer będę musiał zadać pani kilka pytań. Czy czuje się pani na tyle dobrze, aby pojechać ze mną na posterunek?

\- Muszę ją zobaczyć – powiedziała już głośniej Hanji, ponownie kierując na funkcjonariusza nieugięte spojrzenie brązowych oczu.

\- Jesteś głuchy? – Nagle tuż obok naukowca rozległ się mocno poirytowany głos Levi'a. Najwidoczniej już musiał skończył składanie raportu Erwinowi, w którym to celu na moment się od niej odłączył. – Okularnica chyba wyraźnie powiedziała, że chce tam wejść. Jest znajomą ofiary, więc ma do tego pełne prawo.

\- Nie w tym przypadku – odrzekł uparcie funkcjonariusz. – Pan, wybaczy – słowo „pan" zostało wyraźnie podkreślone – ale mamy dokładne rozkazy, których musimy przestrzegać.

\- To w takim razie, ja wam wydaję nowe dokładne rozkazy i macie nas wpuścić do środka. – Natychmiast skontrował Levi, wyciągając z kieszeni niewielką plakietkę i obdarzając swojego rozmówcę ostrym spojrzeniem.

Policjant po raz pierwszy w czasie tej rozmowy się zawahał. Gdyby nie okoliczności, Hanji z rozbawieniem by zauważyła, jak komicznie wyglądał potężny funkcjonariusz truchlejący pod wpływem spojrzenia o około dwadzieścia centymetrów niższego od siebie mężczyzny. Oficer niechętnie sięgnął po niewielki przedmiot, po czym w jednej chwili pobladł.

\- To faktycznie zmienia postać rzeczy – przyznał niechętnie. – Niech państwo tam wejdą.

\- Jednak masz trochę oleju w tej swojej zakutej mózgownicy – skomentował Levi, popychając lekko Hanji, która po tym geście wyrwała się z odrętwienia i natychmiast ruszyła naprzód.

Pokonanie prowadzących do mieszkania Ilse dwóch kondygnacji schodów zajęło im mniej niż minutę. Kobieta z uwagą przyglądała się zmasakrowanemu zamkowi w drzwiach wejściowych w czasie, gdy były kapral ponownie wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielką plakietkę, co w zupełności wystarczyło, aby wyprosić wszystkich zgromadzonych w mieszkaniu policjantów.

\- To mi wygląda na pocisk 50 BMG – odezwał się Levi jak tylko zostali w pomieszczeniu sami. – Już chyba nie mogli wybrać bardziej pospolitego kalibru… Pieprzone skurwysyny, to najbardziej rozpowszechniony pocisk w kraju.

\- Jeżeli użył pistoletu do dostania się do środka, Ilse musiała wiedzieć o jego zamiarach – dodała Hanji. Chociaż jej głos brzmiał spokojnie, był całkowicie pozbawiony jej zwyczajowego entuzjazmu. – To nie był przypadek, od początku sprawca chciał ją zabić. Tylko dlaczego? Ilse coś ty takiego zrobiła?

Szatynka sięgnęła do swojej torby i wyciągnęła parę jednorazowych rękawiczek, które natychmiast włożyła na dłonie. Zrobiła kilka kroków naprzód, wchodząc do niewielkiego przedpokoju. Na pierwszy rzut oka nic się nie zmieniło. Para ogromnych puchatych kapci gościnnych leżała niechlujnie rozwalona tuż pod wieszakiem na kurtki czyli dokładnie tam, gdzie je zostawiła dzisiejszego ranka. Prostokątny zielony dywan wciąż prowadził do pokoju Ilse, gdzie z wyraźnym drżeniem skierowała się Hanji. W tym pomieszczeniu również wszystko leżało na swoim miejscu. Półki ze śmiesznymi tytułami książek, zdjęcia z rodzinnych wycieczek, umiarkowanie poukładana sterta ubrań na wielkim skórzanym fotelu… Dotychczas miała nadzieję, że może to wszystko jest jednak jakimś paskudnym żartem bądź pomyłką, jednak leżące nieopodal łóżka martwe ciało Ilse Langer było boleśnie prawdziwe. W pozbawionych życia oczach odbijało się światło z jasnożółtego żyrandola, trupia bladość pokryła od zawsze zarumienione policzki. Lekko uchylone usta sprawiały wrażenie, jakby Ilse chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, być może w proteście, że raz jeszcze jej byt został zakończony tak wcześnie.

Usłyszała za sobą ciche kroki. Levi powoli zbliżył się do martwej i ukucnął w niewielkiej odległości przed ciałem.

\- Jeden strzał. Prosto w serce – powiedziała cicho Hanji.

\- To niewątpliwie robota zawodowca. Na zewnątrz widać ślady, a więc musiała przed nim uciekać. A jeśli tak było, zrobiła wyjątkowo głupio, że wróciła do swojego mieszkania. W otwartym terenie byłoby jej dużo łatwiej jej go zgubić.

\- Masz rację, ale Ilse wiedziałaby o tym. Z jakiegoś względu chciała trafić właśnie tutaj.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, w jej głowie pojawiło się stare powiedzenie jej ojca, który często śmiał się ze swojej córki, która to uwielbiała kilkukrotnie czytać tę samą książkę.

_Hanji, raz napisana historia nie zmienia swojej treści. Nawet jeśli byłaby czytana nieskończoną ilość razy. _

Czemu Ilse leżała obok łóżka? Przecież nie był to najbardziej oddalony punkt pokoju. Co więcej, w głębi pomieszczenia znajdywało się wyjście na balkon. Osoba wiedziona instynktem zwierzyny skierowałaby się właśnie w tamtym kierunku…

Nie namyślając się dłużej Hanji uklękła i zajrzała pod łóżko. Kiedy sięgnęła pod nie ręką, szybko napotkała przedmiot o gładkiej powierzchni. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy przyjrzała się wyciągniętemu przedmiotowi i zorientowała się, że właśnie trzyma w dłoniach stary, sfatygowany notatnik.

Notatnik Ilse.

* * *

Armin lekko zaniepokojony szedł wzdłuż niedługiego korytarza prowadzącego do pokoju Erena. Kiedy ostatnio rozmawiał z nim przez telefon, jego wiecznie pełen buty przyjaciel wydawał się nie być do końca sobą. Pani Yeager jak zawsze przywitała go z uśmiechem, jednak spytana o zdrowie swojego syna wyraźnie przygasła.

\- Nie wiem Armin. Wydaje mi się, że fizycznie nic mu nie dolega. Trzymam go w domu, bo chcę, aby jeszcze Grisha go przebadał, jak wróci za dwa dni. Ale od dnia, kiedy go przyprowadziliście z Mikasą zaczęły go męczyć koszmary. Wiem o tym, bo przecież słyszę, jak krzyczy niemalże każdej nocy. – W jej zielonych oczach pojawił się błysk gniewu. – A ten uparciuch stale zaprzecza i mi wmawia, że coś sobie wymyślam.

\- Może po prostu nie chce pani martwić – zauważył grzecznie Armin.

\- Martwi mnie o wiele bardziej, nic mi o tym nie mówiąc – zaperzyła się kobieta. – Armin, porozmawiaj z nim proszę – dodała trochę delikatniej. – Może chociaż ty mu przemówisz do rozsądku.

Chłopak nie był o tym do końca przekonany, wiedział lepiej niż ktokolwiek, że Eren należy do wyjątkowo upartych ludzi, ale i tak przytaknął pani Yeager, po czym ruszył w stronę pokoju przyjaciela.

\- Eren? – zawołał, jak tylko uchylił drzwi.

\- Wejdź, Armin – odpowiedział mu nieco zmęczony znajomy głos.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał blondyn, dokładnie lustrując swojego rówieśnika. Oczy Erena były lekko podkrążone, jakby faktycznie nie mógł przez noc zmrużyć oka, co nie przeszkadzało mu jednak przy siedzeniu przed komputerem stojącym na niedużym dębowym biurku.

\- Dobrze, ale już powoli tutaj nie wyrabiam. Jeden dzień w domu całkowicie by mi wystarczył.

\- Oj, widzę właśnie. Z nudów już zacząłeś sprzątać pokój? – spytał z lekkim uśmieszkiem Armin, siadając na łóżku, które chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu widział tak dokładnie pościelone.

Na twarzy Erena pojawiło się zażenowanie.

\- Tak jakoś wyszło… – wymamrotał. – Ale powiedz mi lepiej, co w szkole? Byłem przekonany, że będzie z tobą Mikasa.

\- Mikasa zamierzała przyjść, ale w ostatniej chwili zadzwoniła do mnie i powiedziała, że dzisiaj nie da rady. Podobno przyjeżdża jej wujek Kenny.

\- Mikasa ma wujka? – zdziwił się Eren.

\- Tak, to podobno ktoś ze strony jej matki. Jako że teraz mieszka u rodziny ze strony ojca, rozumiem, że chce poznać jedyną osobę z drugiej strony swojej rodziny.

\- To my jesteśmy dla niej prawdziwą rodziną. Obaj wiemy, że mieszkając u siostry swojego ojca, nie czuje się dobrze. I co ten cały Kenny sobie myśli, nagle się pojawiając po ośmiu latach? – W jego tonie pojawił się gniew.

\- Też wydaje mi się to dziwne – przyznał Armin, opierając głowę na złożonej dłoni i lekko mrużąc oczy. – Ostatnio w ogóle dzieje się wiele dziwnych rzeczy. Wiesz, że Annie się o ciebie pytała?

\- Annie? – spytał Eren z ewidentnym zaskoczeniem w głosie.

Na moment zapadła ciężka cisza, której blondyn zupełnie się nie spodziewał.

\- Armin, powiedz mi… – Chłopak nerwowo przełknął ślinę. – Czy wierzysz, że niektóre sny mogą być… prorocze?

* * *

Liście niespokojnie kołysały się w rytmie wzniecanym przez silny północny wiatr. Chociaż przywykła do zimna, nie mogła powstrzymać drżenia wywołanego pierwszym jesiennym podmuchem. Niemalże nieświadomie sięgnęła do kieszeni i delikatnie musnęła palcem chłodny, metalowy przedmiot. Ten gest zawsze ją uspokajał. Dawał jej złudzenie, że bez względu na swoje położenie, wciąż to ona miała kontrolę nad własnym życiem. To ona decydowała, czy pociągnie za spust. To do niej należała ostateczna decyzja, czy jej ofiara przeżyje, czy też na zawsze pogrąży się w nieskończonym śnie.

Teraz jednak jej misja wyglądała nieco inaczej. Tym razem uświadomiono ją, że porażka absolutnie nie wchodzi w grę. Wciąż wybór należał do niej, lecz niepowodzenie zostałoby opłacone niezwykle wysoką ceną. O wiele wyższą niż dotychczas. Dlatego też nie mogła się wahać...

Eren Yeager musiał zginąć.


	5. Część 1: Roz 4: Tak blisko, tak daleko

Rozdział 4

_Tak blisko, tak daleko_

\- A więc ktoś manipuluje informacjami dotyczącymi Murów, w których najprawdopodobniej zostali uśpieni tytani, tak? – krótko podsumował Erwin, kładąc brodę na złożonych dłoniach i kierując przenikliwe spojrzenie niebieskich oczu na dwójkę swoich najbliższych podwładnych, siedzących po przeciwnej stronie pięknego, dębowego biurka.

\- Zgadza się! – przytaknęła entuzjastycznie Hanji. – Co do zawartości Murów, wciąż brakuje mi kilka testów do stuprocentowej pewności, ale jak tylko skończymy, wpadnę do laboratorium…

\- Chyba do wanny, chciałaś powiedzieć. Kiedy się myłaś po raz ostatni, Zasrana Okularnico? – wpadł jej w zdanie Levi. Na jego twarzy malował się grymas.

Kobieta zaśmiała się tylko i machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

\- Zaskoczę cię, ale wcale nie tak dawno.

\- I trwało to zapewne tyle, ile pierdnięcie komara.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie! Wypełniłoby to czas dobrego posiedzenia w czasie zatwardzenia.

\- Chyba jakiegoś pieprzonego zatwardzenia u tytanów.

\- Levi, tytani nie mają odbytu.

\- No właśnie.

\- Wydaje mi się, że mieliście mi do powiedzenia coś jeszcze o Ilse Langer – wtrącił Erwin, znacząco marszcząc swoje okazałe brwi i przerywając tę krótką przepychankę słowną, na co Hanji z powrotem spoważniała.

\- Ilse zostawiła nam wiadomość. – Kobieta zdjęła okulary i wyciągnęła ze swojej torby stary, sfatygowany notatnik. – Niemalże identyczną jak dwa tysiące lat temu. – Przysunęła przedmiot w stronę dowódcy.

Mężczyzna ostrożnie ujął w dłonie cenny zeszyt i przeczytał na głos treść zaklętą w pożółkłych kartkach.

\- Ymir. Ludzie Ymir.

Wszyscy wyżej postawieni członkowie Korpusu Zwiadowców znali to imię, a zwłaszcza Hanji, która przez wiele nocy raz po raz przerzucała swoje notatki ze starannie przepisaną relacją Ilse, próbując odnaleźć jakąkolwiek wskazówkę mogącą się przyczynić do rozwiązania tajemnicy tytanów.

\- Czyżby Ilse tuż przed swoją śmiercią odzyskała wspomnienia? Czasami zdarza się, że byli Zwiadowcy nie odzyskują pełnej świadomości, ale w ich pamięci pojawiają się pewne przebłyski z czasów wojny z tytanami – zamyślił się Erwin.

\- Czysto teoretycznie jest to możliwe – przyznała kobieta. – Ale rozmawiałam z Ilse tego ranka. Gdyby cokolwiek świadczyło o tym, że ona również odzyskuje wspomnienia, zauważyłabym to.

\- Mogła po prostu mieć zasranego pecha i znaleźć się w nieodpowiednim miejscu o nieodpowiednim czasie – wtrącił Levi.

\- I na przykład usłyszeć coś, czego nie powinna? – dokończył Erwin, ponownie unosząc brwi.

\- Właśnie.

\- Uważasz, że celem tych ludzi była Hanji?

\- To nie byłby pierwszy przypadek, że znika w nieznanych okolicznościach ktoś, kto interesuje się Murami.

Levi kątem oka spojrzał na byłą towarzyszkę broni, której twarz w tym momencie przybrała nieco bledszy niż zazwyczaj odcień.

\- Czyli w zasadzie naszym wrogiem nie są tytani, tylko ludzie… – powiedziała cicho Hanji. – Ktoś pragnie ich powrotu, a my pomimo ograniczonych wspomnień wciąż jesteśmy dla nich zagrożeniem. Czyli dysponujemy czymś, co mogłoby odblokować nasze wspomnienia, przez co bylibyśmy w stanie nie dopuścić do powrotu tytanów. A według naszych wspomnień tylko jedna osoba dysponowała nadnaturalnymi zdolnościami…

\- Eren – dokończył za nią Erwin.

\- O którym wciąż nie wiadomo czy się przebudzi – dodał gburliwie Levi.

\- No to póki co nic nie jesteśmy w stanie poradzić – wtrącił z pełną powagą Erwin. - Rozumiem, że twój oddział, Levi, ma chłopaka na oku, tak? Na razie musimy się skupić na wyśledzeniu grupy interesującej się Murami. Hanji, od jutra chcę, abyś pracowała w laboratorium w budynku obok. Moblit zadba o wszelką aparaturę potrzebną ci do pracy.

W oczach naukowca pojawił się radosny błysk.

\- Moblit również odzyskał wspomnienia?! Juuuuhuuu! – krzyknęła wesoło po uprzednim ponownym nałożeniu okularów.

\- Tak jak cały twój oddział. Długo kazałaś na siebie czekać, Zasrana Okularnico – skomentował były kapral.

Hanji zignorowała go i oparłszy się o biurko Erwina, wbiła spojrzenie godne szczeniaka błagającego o kość w swojego dowódcę.

\- Mogę już zobaczyć moje nowe laboratorium? Mogę? Mogę?

\- Nie, Zasrana Okularnico, jest trzecia w nocy. Najpierw wejdziesz do pieprzonej wanny, a potem pójdziesz spać – oznajmił brzmiącym coraz bardziej niebezpiecznie tonem Levi.

\- Laboratorium jeszcze nie jest gotowe – odparł Erwin z lekkim uśmiechem. – Jutro rano kończą się ostateczne testy aparatury, ale zapewniono mnie, że w południe wszystko ma już na ciebie czekać. Levi pomoże ci w przeniesieniu twoich materiałów na wypadek nieproszonych gości.

Zanim z ust naukowca padły kolejne słowa na znak protestu, były kapral podniósł się ze swojego fotela i chwytając Hanji za ramię, zmusił ją do tego samego.

\- Dobranoc, Erwin – oznajmił Levi, ciągnąc za sobą lekko zaskoczoną kobietę, która ledwo zdążyła się odwrócić i lekko uśmiechnąć do przywódcy Oddziału Zwiadowców, nim zniknęła za ciężkimi, metalowymi drzwiami.

* * *

Woda delikatnie spływała po jej ciele, przywracając krążenie w zmarzniętych palcach u stóp i wywołując rozkoszne poczucie ciepła. Wbrew przekonaniom Levi'a lubiła kąpiele, jednak to nie była jej wina, że zawsze miała do zrobienia coś pilniejszego aniżeli oddawanie się przyjemności, jaką dawał kontakt gorącej cieczy ze skórą. Ludzie umierali, a nawet jedno odkrycie mogło przyczynić się do uratowania chociaż jednego istnienia. Nie żałowała ani jednej zarwanej nocy, pominiętego posiłku lub kąpieli, jeśli tylko mogło ją to przybliżyć do prawdy. Tymczasem po upływie dwóch tysięcy lat ta sama chęć odszukania odpowiedzi przyczyniła się do przedwczesnego zakończenia życia osoby, która tym razem nie powinna była zginąć. Okrutną drwiną losu był fakt, że gdyby nie udała się po kolejne próbki, być może Ilse Langer wciąż by żyła…

Wiedziała jednak obwinianie się za tą śmierć nikomu nie przyniesie żadnego pożytku. Musiała wziąć się w garść i zrobić wszystko, aby tym razem liczba ofiar była jak najmniejsza. Przecież właśnie po to dano im tę drugą szansę, czyż nie?

Zakręciła wodę i sięgnęła po wiszący na kabinie ręcznik w biało-czarne paski, jednocześnie przyglądając się idealnie wypolerowanym kremowym kafelkom. Łazienka, tak jak całe mieszkanie, już od pierwszej chwili kojarzyła się ze swoim właścicielem. Czarno-biała terakota w połączeniu z ciemnobrązowymi meblami tworzyły klasyczną i elegancką kombinację, a każdy kąt był uporządkowany wręcz z przesadną dbałością o szczegóły. Zresztą czego innego mogła się spodziewać po mieszkaniu Levi'a? Przecież wszędzie, gdzie pojawiał się były kapral, musiał zapanować ład i porządek, nawet jeżeli było to tylko mieszkanie służbowe, mieszczące się kompleksie przydzielonym specjalnej jednostce policyjnej pod dowództwem Erwina Smitha.

Jeszcze przed odzyskaniem wspomnień Erwin dostał się do tajnych służb, gdzie błyskawicznie awansował. Gdy kilka miesięcy wcześniej doszło do jego spotkania z Levi'm i w wyniku powolnego procesu w jego umyśle pojawiła się świadomość wydarzeń sprzed 2000 lat i stopniowo budzącego się zagrożenia, zajmował wystarczająco wysokie stanowisko, aby powołać oddzielną jednostkę bojową o specjalnych uprawnieniach, pod której szyldem zapoczątkował odbudowę Korpusu Zwiadowców.

Już jutro miała spotkać Mike'a, Moblita i innych dawnych towarzyszów broni, wciąż żyjących i gotowych do walki, aby historia nie zatoczyła koła. Wiedziała, że to nie będzie łatwe zadanie, ale nie mogła powstrzymać radości, że zobaczy ich wszystkich raz jeszcze. Jednak to miało nastąpić dopiero jutro, a póki co musiała się chociaż zdrzemnąć, zanim pewien gburliwy maniak czystości zacznie jej marudzić nad głową. Po powierzchownym wytarciu się niedbale odwiesiła ręcznik i narzuciła na siebie luźną, czarną koszulę nocną, po czym wyszła z łazienki. Kiedy po pokonaniu niewielkiego korytarza znalazła się w skąpanej w mroku sypialni, przez moment miała wrażenie, że Levi już zasnął. Wystarczyło jednak, że zrobiła dodatkowy krok w głąb pokoju, a jego głowa odwróciła się w jej kierunku.

\- Jeszcze nie śpisz? – spytała, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Prawie nic nie zjadałaś – oznajmił oskarżycielskim tonem.

\- Bo dałeś mi porcję jak dla Mike'a. – Zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi.

\- Normalną jak na nadpobudliwego popaprańca marzącego o sprawdzeniu zawartości tyłków tytanów.

Hanji zbliżyła się do łóżka i usiadła tuż obok Levi'a.

\- Levi, dziękuję, że się o mnie martwisz, ale wszystko jest w porządku.

Odpowiedział jej niezrozumiały pomruk.

\- Naprawdę. – Zaśmiała się raz jeszcze, po czym pochyliła się i delikatnie musnęła go w usta. – Teraz mi wierzysz?

Kolejny niezrozumiały pomruk.

Kobieta ponownie się zaśmiała, jednak zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, Levi złapał ją za tył głowy i przyciągnął ją do siebie, łapiąc wargami jej usta. Pocałunek był nieśpieszny, delikatny. Przekazywał całą mnogość emocji skrytych w stalowoniebieskich oczach, które nigdy nie miały zostać wypowiedziane na głos. Hanji z milczącą wdzięcznością i zrozumieniem przyjmowała te uczucia wraz z idącą za nimi bliskością. Na ten jeden moment pozwolili sobie na słodką chwilę zapomnienia. Nie było istotne, że do ich ponownego spotkania doszło w świecie, któremu powtórnie groziła zagłada. Że już jutro może się rozpocząć walka mogąca przynieść najgorszy z możliwych rezultatów. Przez tę jedną chwilę mogli być tylko dwójką ludzi na nowo uczącą się siebie nawzajem po długim czasie rozłąki.

* * *

Drżącą ręka otarła skapującą z policzka krew. Od urodzenia wykazywała się ponadprzeciętną szybkością reakcji i instynktem. W temacie walki wręcz niemalże nie miała sobie równych bez względu na to, czy miała do czynienia z rówieśnikiem czy z dorosłym. Jednak ciosów tego człowieka nie była w stanie odeprzeć. Z ledwością zdołała zrobić unik, gdy w ułamku sekundy poleciał w jej stronę sztylet, w rezultacie czego ostrze przecięło jej policzek. Korzystając z panującego w ogromnym magazynie półmroku, schowała się za jedną ze starych, zniszczonych szaf składających się na wyposażenie zapomnianego przybytku. Wzięła głęboki wdech i próbowała odzyskać klarowność umysłu. Przecież musiało istnieć z tej sytuacji jakieś wyjście. Eren jej potrzebował. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na śmierć w takim momencie. Jak w ogóle mogła dopuścić do takiej sytuacji? Z drugiej strony skąd mogła wiedzieć, że ostatnia żyjąca osoba ze strony jej matki okaże się szaleńcem pragnącym ją zabić?

\- Łoj, łoj, łoj! Całkiem nieźle sobie poczynasz, smarkulo! – Jego głos wzmocniony echem wypełnił całe pomieszczenie. Ciężkie kroki w powolnym rytmie rozpraszały głuchą ciszę, wywołując u Mikasy mimowolny dreszcz strachu. – Chociaż wciąż ci wiele brakuje do tego kurdupla.

W jednej chwili poczuła w głowie pulsujący ból. W okamgnieniu jej umysł zalała fala obrazów.

Ogromna kobieta, personifikacja samej śmierci. Eren o niewidzącym spojrzeniu zielonych oczu, znikający w ciemnej otchłani. Gorąca wściekłość wypełniająca jej wnętrze. Atak mający przenieść to znienawidzone stworzenie do niebytu, a który okazał się błędem. Szybszy od wiatru cios niskiego, czarnowłosego mężczyzny ratujący jej życie.

\- Kapral Levi… – wyszeptała, łapiąc się za głowę.

\- Za szybko zaczęłaś się przebudzać, dziecinko – kontynuował ten znienawidzony, ochrypły głos. – Historia musi wrócić na właściwe tory, a gówniany Ackerman po niewłaściwej stronie barykady może znacząco utrudnić to zadanie i dlatego właśnie należy się go pozbyć. Walka pieprzonych Zwiadowców jest jak zawsze z góry skazana na przegraną. Tak jak i twoja, dziecinko. Już nigdy nie zobaczysz swojego kochasia. – Pomieszczenie wypełnił głośny śmiech. – Czy tego chcesz, czy nie, szczeniak zginie.

Eren… zginie?

Niewidzące zielone oczy. Krew. Szczęka. Otchłań. Krew. Nicość.

Mieszanina wspomnień i emocji w jednej chwili wypełniła jej wnętrze. Półświadomie zacisnęła dłonie na nożu, który trzymała przy sobie od tamtego feralnego dnia. Kiedy złowieszcze stąpanie zaczęło dobiegać z odległości mniejszej niż dwa metry, wyprowadziła błyskawiczny cios, który nie mógł nie trafić do celu. Ostrze skierowane w stronę serca przeciwnika nagle wypadło z jej rąk. Dopiero ułamek sekundy później poczuła pulsujący ból w okolicach klatki piersiowej, gdy z impetem uderzyła o ścianę.

\- Łoj, łoj, łoj! To naprawdę było niezłe, smarkulo! – Głos Kenny'ego Ackermana dobiegał do niej jak z oddali. Powoli zaczynała tracić świadomość, co było snem a co rzeczywistością. Stary, opuszczony magazyn zlewał się z błotnistą zielenią lasu o ogromnych drzewach. Okrutny, męski śmiech przeplatał się z krzykiem istoty, która nie mogła być człowiekiem. Tylko jedna rzecz trzymała ją przy granicy zmysłów.

Eren.

Musiała go ocalić.

\- Eren – wyszeptała tak cicho, że nikt nie mógł jej usłyszeć. – Nie odchodź.

* * *

Skrzyp, skrzyp, skrzyp. Stara, drewniana podłoga delikatnie uginała się pod jej ciężarem, wydając z siebie cichy pomruk. Nie przejmowała się tym, że ktoś mógłby ją usłyszeć. Wiele osób uprawiających jej profesję sądziło, że zbliżenie do celu ułatwiało zachowanie absolutnej ciszy. Ona jednak wyznawała zupełnie odmienne zasady. Chociaż zawsze przystępowała do ataku pod kojącą osłoną aksamitnej nocy, całą sobą pragnęła, aby jej ofiara budziła się w środku nocy, w napięciu nasłuchując dźwięków, które nie powinny się rozprzestrzeniać po pogrążonym we śnie domostwie. Chciała być personifikacją jej lęków, ożywionym koszmarem nocnym, dzierżącym w dłoni władzę nad życiem i śmiercią o metalicznym połysku.

Nie pamiętała, kim jest ani skąd pochodzi. W jej umyśle wciąż jednak tkwiło to jedno wspomnienie, które przy każdej chwili wahania przypominało jej, dlaczego nie mogła przestać. Nie chciała doświadczyć tego nieskończonego koszmaru nigdy więcej. A ten zielonooki chłopiec mógł sprawić, że tamta znienawidzona przeszłość mogła się stać jej teraźniejszością. Dlatego w jej sercu nie było żadnej wątpliwości, gdy otwierała drzwi prowadzące do najmłodszego członka rodziny Yeagerów.

Zrobiła kilka kroków w głąb pokoju. W leniwie wpadającym przez okno świetle księżyca była widoczna unosząca się i opadająca klatka piersiowa młodego chłopaka pogrążonego we śnie, osoby którą musiała zabić.

Niemalże z namaszczeniem sięgnęła do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciągnęła chłodny, metalowy przedmiot.

\- Żegnaj – szepnęła, delikatnie gładząc palcem gładką powierzchnię pistoletu.

Chwilę później srebrzystoszara kula przecięła wilgotne powietrze chłodnej, jesiennej nocy wypełniające pokój Erena Yeagera, w ułamku sekundy łącząc się ze swoim celem.

_Koniec części 1_


	6. Część 2: Roz 5: Dźwięki samotności

Notka odautorska

Ech, ponad rok bez nowego rozdziału. Nie wiem, czy jeszcze ktokolwiek po takim czasie będzie jeszcze zainteresowany tą historią. Długo walczyłam ze sobą, aby napisać ciąg dalszy, ale zebrałam się w sobie zwłaszcza dla tych, którzy postanowili śledzić tę historię oraz Lortes, bez której ciepłych słów już bym chyba dawno porzuciła tego fika. Dziękuję Wam wszystkim :)

* * *

Część II

_Cena_

* * *

Rozdział 5

_Dźwięki samotności_

Ruiny i zgliszcza. Stosy cegieł unurzanych we krwi. Nieprzyjemny, trudny do zidentyfikowania zapach, niepodobny do niczego, co znał. Krzyki sąsiadów i ratowników medycznych, nakazującym wszystkim zachowanie odpowiedniego dystansu. Widoczne z oddali ciało nieprzytomnej kobiety przenoszonej do ambulansu. Kobiety, którą znał całe swoje życie.

Z jego ust wydostały się dwa słowa.

\- Pani… Yeager?

Jedna myśl dała początek drugiej.

\- Eren?

Po chwili oniemienia pojawił się szaleńczy niepokój, który domagał się odpowiedzi na rodzące się w zawrotnym tempie w jego umyśle pytania.

\- Przepraszam, muszę przejść. Przepraszam, proszę się posunąć! Tam jest mój przyjaciel! Eren! EREN! Pozwólcie mi przejść! EREN!

Kiedy jego naglące błagania wreszcie przyniosły skutek, powiedziano mu dwie rzeczy. Carla Yeager przygnieciona przez zawalony sufit nie miała szans na przeżycie. Po jej synu, Erenie Yeagerze, nie było nawet śladu.

* * *

Minęły trzy miesiące. Przeraźliwie długi kwartał bez żadnych informacji o Erenie. I o Mikasie. Dwójka jego najbliższych przyjaciół zaledwie w ciągu jednego dnia zniknęła z jego życia. Od prawie dziesięciu lat byli niemalże nierozłączni. Narwaniec, kujon i niebezpieczna. Trójka odludków, która w swoim towarzystwie odnalazła zaufanie i zrozumienie, dające fundament niezwykle trwałej przyjaźni. Każdy ich wspólny dzień mijał na formowaniu fantastycznych, ekscytujących wspomnień. Aż do teraz.

Nigdy wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że czas w szkole może tak… się wlec.

Mikasa.

Za każdym razem, gdy wpadali z Erenem w kłopoty (najczęściej oczywiście przez Erena), pojawiała się niemal znikąd, jednym spojrzeniem odstraszając ich napastników. Chociaż była cichą i pozornie chłodną dziewczyną, zawsze przywracała mu wiarę w samego siebie w chwilach największego zwątpienia.

Wujek Mikasy sam go powiadomił, że był zmuszony zgłosić zaginięcie bratanicy na policję.

Eren.

Był jego najbliższym przyjacielem. Razem tkali marzenia o ujrzeniu najdalszych zakątków świata. Obaj nie byli w stanie nigdy wyjaśnić, czemu dalekie podróże wywoływały w nich jednocześnie głęboką tęsknotę i fascynację od najmłodszych lat. Eren nigdy nikomu nie darował, gdy ktokolwiek ośmielił się zadrwić z ich dziecięcych przekonań. Nawet jeśli prowadziło to do sytuacji, z których musiała ich ratować Mikasa…

Nikt nie potrafił mu powiedzieć, co się z nim stało. Stale chodził na policję. Domagał się jakichkolwiek informacji. Udało mu się jedynie ustalić, że tajemnicę wybuchu w domu Yeagerów bada jakaś specjalna jednostka, której praca była otoczona ścisłą tajemnicą. Na domiar złego doszły go również słuchy o zaginięciu Grishy Yeagera, który wciąż nie wrócił z konferencji.

Zupełnie nie rozumiał otaczającej go rzeczywistości. Miał wrażenie, jakby się znalazł po środku ruchomych piasków otoczonych gęstą, nieprzeniknioną mgłą. Powoli tracił wszystko, co było mu bliskie i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Ciągle mu się wydawało, że w całej tej gmatwaninie nie dostrzega jednego, lecz szalenie istotnego szczegółu, który pozwoliłby na ułożenie się układanki w jedną całość.

Co się stało w domu Erena? I czemu taką sprawą miałaby się zajmować jakaś jednostka specjalna? Żaden z sąsiadów nie potrafił powiedzieć, co się wydarzyło tamtej nocy. Tylko jedna osoba twierdziła, że zanim doszło do wybuchu, cały dom został skąpany w oślepiającym świetle, lecz ten opis nie miał najmniejszego sensu…

A jednak to nie mógł być zwyczajny wybuch. W takiej sytuacji z pewnością nie przekazano by śledztwa jakiejś jednostce specjalnej… Ale co mogło tam się stać naprawdę? I czy gdyby się tego dowiedział, pomogłoby mu to w odnalezieniu Erena?

Oślepiające… światło…

Nagle w jego głowie pojawił się obraz.

Wybuch zielono-żółtawego światła. Fala uderzeniowa niosąca się po najbliższej okolicy. Przerażający dźwięk… Ni to ludzki krzyk, ni to skowyt bestii.

Chłopak gwałtownie wstał z ławki.

\- Co się stało, Armin? – Rozległ się spokojny głos Mike'e Zachariusa, wychowawcy klasy. Dopiero to pytanie sprawiło, że wrócił do rzeczywistości. Oniemiały rozejrzał się wokół. Te same twarze, które widział każdego dnia, nagle wydały mu się znajome w zupełnie inny sposób.

\- Ja… źle się poczułem, proszę pana.

Nauczyciel przyglądał mu się przez dłuższy czas, po czym pociągnął nosem.

\- Idź w takim razie do pielęgniarki. Możesz już nie wracać na pozostałe lekcje – oznajmił po chwili.

\- Co? Tak po prostu? To ja też się źle poczułem, proszę pana! – odezwał się drwiąco Jean, wysoki chłopak o pociągłej twarzy, nazywanej przez niektórych „końską".

\- Kirschtein, ty akurat możesz podejść do tablicy i rozwiązać kolejne zadanie – odparł ze stoickim spokojem mężczyzna.

\- Dziękuję, panie Zacharius – wtrącił szybko Armin, nie chcąc marnować nawet chwili. W pośpiechu spakował książki i błyskawicznie opuścił pomieszczenie.

Komputer. Musiał się dostać do sieci szkolnej. Już wcześniej bez problemu włamał się do policyjnej bazy danych. To stamtąd uzyskał informację, że sprawa Yeagerów została przekazana „jednostce specjalnej".

Jak teraz sięgał pamięcią, wydało mu się oczywiste, że od zawsze otaczali ich „dziwni" ludzie. Ludzie, których widział po raz pierwszy w życiu, a jednak wywołujących w cieniu świadomości irracjonalne poczucie, że to nie jest ich pierwsze spotkanie. Tylko dlaczego zdał sobie sprawę z tego dopiero teraz?

Wciąż będąc na terenie szkoły w ciemnym kącie na tyłach sali gimnastycznej, wyjął swojego laptopa i połączył się z serwerem głównym, klikając ikonę o kształcie dwóch złączonych skrzydeł.

Dokładnie tych samych, które zdobiły uniformy „tamtych" ludzi oraz stanowiły logo rzekomej „jednostki specjalnej".

W zastraszającym tempie mijał kolejne zabezpieczenia, aż dostał się do najlepiej strzeżonego katalogu z tytułem: „status przebudzenia". Drżąc na całym ciele, kliknął dwukrotnie plik z własnym imieniem, znajdującym się na początku listy.

_Armin Alert: pomimo silnego związku z Mikasą Ackerman, która najprawdopodobniej zakończyła proces przebudzenia oraz z Erenem Yeagerem znajdującym się na terenie KZ, wciąż nie odnotowano oznak odzyskiwania wspomnień. _

W jednej chwili poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie.

Odzyskanie… wspomnień?

O co tu chodziło?

\- No proszę, kto by się spodziewał włamywania się na serwer szkolny po małym, niewinnym Arminie. – Tuż obok niego rozległ znajomy głos.

Chłopak niemalże opuścił laptopa na ziemię.

\- Annnnnie? – spytał z drżeniem w głosie, odwracając się za siebie.

\- Nie bój się. Nic ci przecież nie zrobię – odparła ze stoickim spokojem dziewczyna, wciąż lustrując zawartość otwartego przez Armina pliku. Jej jasnoniebieskie oczy jak zawsze wyrażały lekkie znudzenie.

\- Ale ccco tttu robisz? – wyjąkał wciąż zaskoczony.

\- Podejrzewałam, że zacząłeś się domyślać, co się tutaj dzieje.

\- Ja… wciąż nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć. Co ma oznaczać to odzyskiwanie wspomnień?

Blondynka obdarzyła go przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Czy pojawiają się w twojej głowie obrazy? Zupełnie niezwiązane z twoim obecnym życiem?

Chłopakowi raz jeszcze stanął przed oczami zarys stworzenia, które nie mogło być człowiekiem.

\- Chyba… tak…

Na moment oczy Annie przybrały inny wyraz. Delikatniejszy, pełen cichego zrozumienia.

\- Nie odzyskałeś jeszcze tamtej świadomości, prawda? – spytała niemal szeptem.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Niedługo wszystko stanie się dla ciebie jasne. Póki co odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie. Czy chcesz odnaleźć Erena?

Dotychczasowa niepewność i dezorientacja została przytłumiona, ustępując miejsca małej nadziei.

\- Eren… żyje?

Spojrzenie dziewczyny ponownie stało się chłodne i nieodgadnione.

\- Nie wiem. Ale wiem, gdzie może teraz… przebywać. Razem możemy dać radę tam dotrzeć – powiedziała śmiertelnie poważnym tonem.

\- Co? Ale…

\- Przykro mi, Armin. Mogę ci zaproponować jedynie taki układ: ty zaufasz mi, że zaprowadzę cię do Erena, ja zaufam tobie, że wykonasz swoją działkę najlepiej, jak tylko potrafisz.

Chłopak przez dłuższy moment milczał i studiował nieodgadnione oblicze koleżanki z klasy. Znał Annie od dwóch lat. W tym czasie wymienili ze sobą jedynie kilka zdań. Prawda była taka, że zupełnie nic o niej nie wiedział. Przystając się na jej propozycję, wchodził do ciemnego tunelu, z którego mogło nie być wyjścia.

\- Ale dlaczego to robisz? Ty znasz mój cel. Nie możesz mi zdradzić nawet zarysów własnej motywacji?

Wydawało mu się że minęła wieczność, nim z jej ust padły słowa.

\- Chcę się spotkać z moim ojcem.

Armin wpatrywał się przez chwilę w nieodgadnioną twarz dziewczyny. W jej jasnoniebieskie oczy zwykle wyrażające znużenie otaczającą jej rzeczywistością. Przez moment analizował całą sytuację i wszelkie mogące z niej wynikać scenariusze, po czym kiwnął głową.

* * *

Morze delikatnie szumiało w oddali, jak zawsze wprawiając ją w nastrój drobnej melancholii. Fale spokojnie pieściły piasek wyścielany różnorodnymi muszlami, jednak raz po raz słyszalny coraz mocniejszy plusk wody uderzającej o pobliskie skały przypominał jej, że w ciągu kilku godzin w tej obecnej idylli spokoju rozpęta się sztorm.

Wzięła głęboki wdech, wypełniając płuca powietrzem o charakterystycznym zapachu soli i glonów.

Kochała morze. Właśnie w takich chwilach dochodziła do wniosku, że świat jest naprawdę piękny.

Świat był jednak nie tylko piękny, ale i okrutny i bezlitosny.

Dlatego musiał się zmienić.

Wprawiony dwa tysiące lat temu w ruch mechanizm zaczął powoli wydawać swoje pierwsze owoce.

Teraz wystarczyło już jedynie poczekać, aż ostatni element zajmie swoje miejsce.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i z rozmarzeniem obserwowała zachód słońca na tle krwisto-czerwonego nieba.

* * *

Hanji oparła głowę na złożonych dłoniach. Na jedną chwilę próbowała zapomnieć o otaczającej ją rzeczywistości. Przenieść się myślami z dala od wypełnionego książkami i próbkami laboratorium, od wściekłych okrzyków wydobywających się z zza zamkniętych drzwi, od wyników analizy wyświetlanej przez dwa trzydziestocalowe monitory. Do tego radosnego życia sprzed trzech miesięcy, zanim odzyskała swoje wspomnienia, zanim zginęła Ilse Langer, zanim świat przestał był wielki, niezmierzony i bezpieczny. 2000 lat temu żyli w klatce zwanej Murami. Teraz ich klatką była niewiedza, a kolejne odpowiedzi stawały się jej kolejnymi prętami, uświadamiając im, jak wąska jest droga prowadząca do wolności.

Gdy usłyszała dźwięk towarzyszący wyważeniu drzwi, z niechęcią otworzyła oczy.

\- Panie kapralu, pani Hanji kategorycznie zabroniła sobie teraz przeszkadzać. – Rozległ się podenerwowany głos Moblita.

\- Ta pieprzona wariatka nie wychodzi z tego gównianego laboratorium piąty dzień i ty jej wciąż słuchasz? Zwykle wykazujesz więcej oleju w tym swoim móżdżku, Moblit – odpowiedział lodowato Levi.

\- Bo tym razem dostał bardzo konkretne instrukcje, a Moblit dobrze rozumie, kiedy naprawdę nie wolno mi przeszkadzać – odezwała się wreszcie Hanji głosem, w którym zmęczenie mieszało się ze śmiertelną powagą.

\- Wyjdziesz stąd dobrowolnie czy mam cię stąd wyprowadzić? – odparł kapral, wykonując kilka powolnych kroków w jej stronę.

\- Za chwilę – rzekła krótko kobieta, ponownie podnosząc głowę, aby raz jeszcze spojrzeć na wyniki analizy. Niestety, dane wciąż wyglądały tak samo. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia wykonała wszelkie obliczenia mogące obalić jej początkową tezę, jednak żadne z nich nie chciały ukazać chociaż pojedynczej luki w jej toku myślenia.

\- Dopóki nie prześpisz następnych kilkunastu godzin, nie zamierzam z tobą dyskutować na jakikolwiek temat – kontynuował tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, stając tuż za nią i chwytając jej przedramię.

\- Levi, już wiem, dlaczego tytani zostali uśpieni na 2000 lat…

\- Co? – Mężczyzna na moment zastygł w bezruchu.

\- Porównałam sam wiesz którą próbkę z DNA tytanów z Murów – Kobieta opowiadała dokładnie tym samym tonem łączącym zmęczenie i śmiertelną powagę. – Są niemalże identyczne z pominięciem pewnych różnic osobniczych. Występuje tutaj jednak jedna znacząca zmiana. Na pewno pamiętasz, że nasi starzy przyjaciele mieli jeden słaby punkt. Natomiast obecni mieszkańcy Murów zostawi pozbawieni tej cechy. Przez dwa tysiące lat w ich genomie zachodziły powolne ukierunkowane mutacje, w wyniku których powstaną potwory pozbawione jakichkolwiek słabości. Levi, jeżeli oni się przebudzą, tym razem nie będziemy w stanie z nimi walczyć.


End file.
